a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fly type fishing reel in which a spool is relatively rotatably supported on a shaft fixed to a single side support. In particular, the present invention is directed to absorbing relative axial play between the shaft and the spool.
b) Description of Related Art
It is known to have the spool of a fly type fishing reel rotatably and detachably mounted on a shaft of a reel main body. For example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3-22658 discloses such a known arrangement.
According to the teaching in the Japanese publication, a spool is relatively rotatably supported on an outer periphery of the shaft. The spool is positioned against the reel main body and retained in the axial direction along the shaft by a peripheral groove formed at a fore end of the shaft cooperating with an engaging knob plate slidably associated with the spool.
To facilitate disconnecting the shaft and spool in the known structure, it is necessary to provide a small amount of play between the width of the peripheral groove and the thickness of the engaging knob plate. Due to this play, undesirable axial backlash is caused between the peripheral groove and the engaging knob plate.
In the known structure, no consideration is given to minimizing the occurrence of backlash in the axial direction between the shaft of the reel main body and the spool to be mounted on the shaft. Therefore, unpleasant noise occurs as a consequence of the backlash during fishing.
When the dimensions of the peripheral groove width and engaging knob plate thickness are accurately controlled in order to suppress the influence of backlash, the manufacturing cost rises unacceptably.